


Abduction

by Konnerkris



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 12:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19393831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konnerkris/pseuds/Konnerkris
Summary: An up and coming K-pop star is kidnapped.





	Abduction

He really was the most beautiful creature. His eyes a deep brown that scintillated with soul. A beautiful soul that filled the bar as he sat on the slightly raised stage and sung his beautiful melodies. His jet-black hair was cut and styled fashionably. His nose was small but straight and his lips pink, offset by the white of his straight teeth. His skin was pale and his features were of Korean and Japanese descent.

Pine had fallen in love with the man the moment he had laid eyed on him and now he was going to have him all for himself.

Pine pulled the phaser out from where he had tucked it into his belt and fried it into the air a few times, the highly energised light beams punching through he celling of the bar dramatically.

A few people screamed. A few people ducked to the floor. The beautiful creature on stage ended his melody abruptly, his eyes growing wide.

He stared at Pine.

“Everyone stay where you are and you won’t get hurt.” he announced to the bar. “You.” He pointed his phaser at the man he was after. “Hands up.” The man complied. “Now walk towards me.” the man hesitated.

Pine angled just to the man’s right and bore a hole in the back wall with a well-aimed beam from the phaser.

“Chop chop.” Pine said as if he were talking to a child.

The angel of a creature quickly stood up and moved towards Pine. Once he was a pace away Pine ordered him to tun round and put his hands by his sides. The man complied once again.  
“Please.” he heard the man beg quietly.

Pine shushed him and then walked him out of the bar, phaser in the nook of his back.

“Scream and you’re dead.” Pine said loud enough for the patrons near the door to hear before he pushed the man through the door and onto the street.

Pine was not parked far from the bar and they aroused no suspicion on the short journey from the bar to his car.

Pine shoved the singer into the back of the car and following in after him with the phaser still pointed at his chest.

The car speed of on a pre-planned route.

As soon as they turned the corner of the street Pine brought his hand up to his temple and pressed the button the on glasses there that had been obscured from view by a hologram.

The hologram that had disused his face flickered into nothing. The man before him was even more beautiful without any light distorting Pine’s vision.

The blond grinned at the man.

The man frond back.

“What?” Pine asked.

“You could have shot me.”

“Don’t worry.” Pine said. Dropping the phasor to the floor “I have perfect aim.” The ebony-hair man harrumphed. “Your acting was brilliant by the way.” he said.

“Yeah?”

“You looked scared shitless.” Pine affirmed.

The singer smiled back. A beautiful smile that brightened his whole face. The blond couldn’t help but lean in and kiss the man’s plush, pink lips.

光

The tempest was ram packed. It was almost impossible for Pine to weave in and out of the mass of people. He picked up a few more empty glasses and added them to the tower he already supported in his arms.

All of a sudden, the crowd stared whooping and clapping and the blond turned to the stage at the front of the bar to see the star artist of the night walk onto the stage. John Cho. Up and coming K-pop star.

“Good evening.” he said into the mike.

Pine has only started working at the bar a few weeks ago and before then he had never heard of John Cho. But when the twenty-year-old walked onto the stage the blond couldn’t help but think he was the most beautiful man he had ever laid his eyes upon. And when he began to sing Pine almost forgot he was supposed to be working.

“This is a new song I've been working on. I hope you enjoy it.”

Pine had to work hard for the next few hours to concentrate on his work and not look over to the angel singing on stage.

光

Pine kissed the man on his cheek gently. “Are you ready?” he asked.

The ebony-haired man only nodded in response and older of the two placed a strip of tape over his mouth. He had already taped a sheet of paper with a long string of numbers to the singer's chest and taped the singer himself to the chair.

Pine sauntered over to where he had sent up a holo recorder. He switched on the voice modulating device that was wrapped around his neck like a collar and the man began to whimper.

Pine started the recording.

“I have taken John Cho. He is currently unharmed. You have twenty-four hours to transfer the twenty million credits into the account or you’ll never see your son again.” Pine cut the recording.

The blond sauntered over to his lover. He let his eyes travel over the man's fine form. His styled hair had fallen over his eyes.

Pine straddled the man and gently pulled the tape from his mouth. “I like you like this.” He commented, “All venerable and tied to a chair.” The blond ground his hips into Cho’s groin for emphasis.

“Yeah?” the younger man asked.

Pine captured Cho’s mouth with his own, dry-humping the man as their tongues battled.

“I could do anything to you and you couldn’t stop me.” Pine continued, pulling away. Cho’s hard length was pressing into the back of his thigh.

“Go on then.” Cho challenged with a glorious smirk.

Pine slipped of Cho’s lap and knelt down between his thighs. He unzipped the younger man’s trousers and his cock pushed out, straining against the fabric of his underwear and already leaving a wet patch in the material were the tip of his hard length budged.

The blond ran his tongue along the fabric of the underwear and Cho moaned. Pine smiled.

Pine released Cho’s cock from its fabric prison and took the magnificent length into his mouth.

Cho whimpered above him, encouraging Pine to suck with vigour.

Minuets passed as the blond bobbed, running his tongue over the head of the sensitive organ and the singer continued to pant and let out moans of pleasure.

“I’m gonna...” is all Cho could get out before he shot hot ropes of cum into Pine’s mouth. Pine swallowed, releasing Cho, and looked up to his love. The younger man looked back to blond with a lazy smile and sated eyes.

Pine untied Cho from the chair and the younger man dragged him off to the bedroom to repay the favour.

光

The Tempest was empty. It had been absolutely shoulder to shoulder tonight and pine had overheard the manager talking about hiring a bouncer.

Pine was closing up, clearing away any straggling glasses and moping the sticky floor.

“Hey.” someone called form the bar.

The blond looked up to tell whomever it was that the Tempest was closed when his eyes met John Cho. He was leaning against the bar, his elbows propped up on the smooth wooden surface.

“I couldn’t trouble you for a glass of water?” the man asked.

“Err,” Pine said a little dumbfounded as the beautiful creature at the bar chuckled, “of course.”

Pine leant his mop against one of the tables and when behind the bar to pour the man a pint of water.

The blond passed it to Cho, who downed half of it. Pine watched his adam's apple bob.

“Thanks.” Cho said and winked at the blond.

Pine blushed.

“I’m John by the way.” The man said.

“I know.” Kirk said dumbly.

Cho grind, “And who might you be?” He asked.

“Chris.” Pine replied.

“What are you up to tonight Chris.”

“Closing up the bar.” Chris replied diligently.

John smiled again.

“I can see that. What about after.”

Pine blushed, “Sorry.” he apologised, “I’m normally better at communicating.” Cho chortled. “I normally just go back to my apartment and watch holos.” Chris said.

Cho hummed in understanding, “Well, want to go for a drink with me instead.” he asked.

“Er, yeah. Sure. But I need to finish up here first.”

“No worries I can wait.”

After Pine had finished closing up the bar Cho took him back to his penthouse apartment where they forwent the drink and fucked for hours.

光

Pine was just finishing uploading the holo to the web, making sure to tag Cho’s band and a pleather of other tags to get it seen by as many people as possible, when Cho called from the kitchen. “Dinner.”

Pine made his way into the kitchen to see Cho place two places of mushroom risotto on the make-shift table.

Cho was an excellent cook. It had always been a mystery to Pine how a man with such a wealthy upbringing could cook so well.

“It looks delicious. Thank you.” Pine said taking a place at the table.

They began to eat.

“I was thinking.” Pine said around a mouthful of rice, “Maybe we could go to Risa IV. Pink oceans as far as the eye can see and beaches that glitter like diamonds in the sun. Or so I've heard. And with twenty million credits we would be sorted for life”

“And all the woman that can morph into devastating beautiful creatures for your every pleasure?”

“I wouldn’t notice.” Pine assured, “Because I’m already with the most devastating beautiful creature in all the universe.” Pine grinned and Cho blushed at the compliment. “But seriously, what do you think?”

“I don’t like sand. Even glittering diamond sand. It just gets into places I don’t want to think about and makes sex so corrosive. Besides, you’d get bored living the life of luxury.” Pine frowned.

“Well, what do you suggest then?” Pine asked.

Cho hummed contemplatively, “We use the money to change our names. Change out identities. Give the rest away to a good cause and then we join Starfleet?

“Starfleet?” Pine said incredulously.

“Yeah. It would be an adventure and perhaps we could make a difference in the universe. It's that why we’re doing this? To make a difference?”

“And to get away from your parents.” Pine grinned at the younger man. “I’ll think about it.” he feigned still wanting to think on it but he knew he could never deny the man.

The two fucked long and slow that night and Pine indulged the smell of Cho’s skin and the feel of his hands on his hips.

光

Pine had never seen a house quite like it before. He had never been in that part of the city before and the stately family home was beond anything he had imagined.

Cho squeezed his hand. “Don't worry he said. My parents aren’t that frightening.”

Pine didn’t believe his boyfriend one bit and regretted ever agreeing to meet Cho’s parents.

The car continued up the driveway and stopped automatically outside the house. It was two stories high and old-fashioned, with beautifully aged red bricks and gleaming steel. The blond gazed up at the foreboding structure as Cho collected the bags from the boot of the car.

The car drove of automatically to park itself and Cho, taking Pine’s hand once again, guided him up to the front door.

Cho opened the door, some biometric system recognising him as a member of the house.

“Mum. Dad?” Cho called once they were in the hallway.

It didn’t take long for an elegant woman with the same kind of features as Cho to appear from one of the rooms that the hallway lead to. Presumably Cho’s mother.

“John!” she called noticing him. “You should  
have said you were coming.” she moved over to him and embraced him in a hug.

“I thought I'd surprise you.” Cho returned.

His mother pulled away. “Who’s this?” she asked.

“This is Chris.” Cho introduced, “Chris, this is my mother, Sumire.”

“It’s nice to meet you Mrs Cho.” Pine said approaching the woman from where had stood a little distance away.

She smiled at him. “A friend of John’s. How wonderful. John never brings anyone home to meet me.”

Out of the corner of his eye Pine noticed Cho rolI his eyes.

“I was just about to start dinner.” She explained. “Why don’t you take your cases upstairs, John can show you to the guest room, and then you can help me out in the kitchen.”

“Thanks mum. I have to warn you though, Chris can’t cook for his life.”

Mrs Cho hummed, “Well, then I'll have to put you on peeling duty.” she said.

Pine shot his boyfriend a glare.

“Come on let’s unpack.” Cho said and lead Pine over to the wide stone staircase. “We’ll be down in a few moments,” he called to his mother.

Cho’s childhood bedroom was smart and neat just like his apartment was but unlike his apartment the room was massive. It had obviously been redecorated to be more adult with hues of greys and blues. There was a large double bed against the centre of the back wall, big enough for three people and French double doors that led out onto a balcony.

Pine gapped at it all as Cho disappeared behind one of the doors set into the wall opposite the bed.

“I knew your parents were well off.” the blond said to him as he emerged sans case, “but this is something else.”

Cho grinned, “Let me show you to the guest room.” he said.

Pine frowned, “Am I not sleeping in here with you?” he asked.

“Of course. But your gonna unpack in the guest bedroom so that mum and dad think that’s where you’re sleeping.” Cho winked and the blond rolled his eyes.

Cho led his boyfriend to the guess bedroom which was a few doors down from his own. This room was just as grand as Cho’s own and was decorated in earthy tones.

“Come on. We'd better go help mum in the kitchen.” Cho said once Pine had unpacked a few things from his duffle bag, “I promise you I won’t let her make you peal anything.” Cho made for the door but the blond pulled him back.

Pine held the younger man close, his arms rapped around Cho’s waist and resting at the small of the other man’s back.

“I love you, you know.” Pine said looking into Cho’s deep brown eyes and then kissed him on the mouth savouring the taste of the younger man lips.”

They pulled apart after a moment and Cho led the blond down to the kitchen.

光

Pine switched on the news channel.

“In today's top news, her majesty the queen of Tararah arrives on Remulon VII to make her royal visit. Popular K-pop singer John Cho has been kidnaped and a ransom video had been watched more that twelve-billion times and survivors from the passenger cruise ship Penelope are rescued by the federation ship Shugo.

光

“How do you two know each other” Cho’s father asked Pine at dinner.

“Well, we met at the Tempest.” Pine replied. “I work there on the weekend.”

“The Tempest?” the older man asked.

“It’s a bar.” Pine explained, “Cho preforms there on Saturday evenings.”

“So, you’re work colleagues?” Mr Cho asked.

“Yeah I guess.”

“You only work there on the weekend?” Mrs Cho asked for clarification.

“Yeah. John brings in quite a crowd on Saturday so the bar needs extra staff.”

“What do you do for the rest of the week?”

“Erm, you know this and that.” the blond had had many jobs in his short life some more unsavoury than others.

Mrs Cho hummed and went back to eating her food.

“So, you still preform at bars?” Mr Cho asked his son, giving Pine time to actually eat some of his food.

“Only the tempest.” Cho said. “I’m too busy otherwise.”

“So, where do you live, Chris?” Mr Cho turned his attention back to Pine. Pine looked to Cho for what to say.

“Dad, what’s with the third degree?” Cho asked his father.

“I’m just interested. You've never brought anyone back to meet us before.”

“Well, Chris and I live together.” the younger man said.

“You live together?” Mr Cho mimicked.

“Yes. Chris and I are dating.”

光

Pine and Cho were sat on the couch with a sci-fi holo playing in the background. Kirk was tapping away at his PADD.

“It’s been twelve hours and your parents haven't deposited the money.” he informed Cho.

“Well, I think it’s time to give them a call then.” the ebony-haired man said.

Pine nodded in agreement. He wrapped the voice modulator around his throat and then picked up the communicator that he had hacked to be untraceable.

Cho switched off the holo and Pine made the call.

Mrs Cho picked up the phone.

“You have twelve hours left to make the payment or you’ll never see your son again.” Pine said to her in a voice that was not his own.

“I want proof my son is still alive.” she demanded.

Pine passed the communicator to his boyfriend. “Mum.” he sobbed into it breathlessly. “Mum please I want to come home.” Cho had been practising for the last few weeks but he truly was an amazing actor. His voice so wrought with pain that it even made Pine’s chest tighten despite the blond knowing his love was perfectly fine.

Pine snatched the phone away from Cho as he spoke the last word.

“You have your proof. Now transfer the money.”

“It takes time to liquidate assets and accumulate that kind of money.” She said. A lie according to what Cho had told him.

“You have twelve hours remaining.” is all Pine said and ended the communication.

光

Pine could hear raised voices from where he waited in Cho’s room. Pine didn’t understand Japanese but he could guess what they were arguing about based on the sour look that Mrs Cho had given Pine at dinner after Cho had revealed that they were dating.

The argument ceased and a miserable and angrily looking Cho came back to his room. He smiled weakly at Pine. Cho went through the same door he had earlier in the day. Pine followed him into the walk-in wardrobe.

“What’s going on?” He asked as Cho began to repack the bag he had only just unpacked a few hours ago.

“We’re gang back to the apartment tonight.” Cho said continuing to pack.

Pine moved over to Cho and stopped him from packing, holding him gently by the forearm.

“Tell me what’s going on?” Pine asked of the man softly, looking into his deep brown eyes.

Cho sighed. “My parents don’t approve of us dating.”

“You mean they don’t approve of me.” Pine clarified.

“Right. Cho said.”

“Why not?” Pine asked.

Cho hesitated looking into Kirks eyes before he said. “They don’t approve of your upbringing, your social status and your lack of connections. They think your just using me for my money.” Cho said, his gaze dropping to the ground.

“You know that’s not true, right?” Pine asked.

“Of course I do.” Cho said looking up again. “My parents just have a certain way of looking at the world but it’s not one that I agree with. Help me pack. We'll go back home tonight.”

“No.” Pine said.

“No?” Cho questioned.

“You should stay here and sort this out with your parents.” Pine explained and then after a moment of Cho looking at him bewildered continued, “My Dad died on the day I was born and my mum had always distanced herself from me. As a child I would have given anything to have parents that looked out for my wellbeing but I only ever had myself. Until I met you, of course. I don’t want you to lose your parents. I’ll go home tonight. You stay here and talk it out with your parents and then come back to me.”

Cho was silent for a moment his eyes searching Pine’s face before he agreed. “Ok.” he said and then, “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Pine returned and kissed the man on his soft lips.

Pine returned to Cho’s apartment that night and a few days later Cho returned from his parents' house and asked the blond to move out.

光

Pine confirmed the money was in the bank account two hours before the deadline. The majority was then transferred anonymously and untraceably to fifty-eight charities that Cho and he had picked in advance, leaving only enough for them to buy new identities.

光

Cho cancelled his Saturday gigs at the Tempest. Pine heard through the management that he had claimed that the venue was now too small for his audience but Pine knew it was solely to avoid him.

A few weeks later Pine lost his job at the tempest due to no extra staff being required on the Saturday now that the patronship had more than halved.

A few weeks after that Cho showed up at the ratty apartment that Pine had manage rent on his merger salary.

“Hey.” Cho said casually. His eyes looked puffy and his hair was dishevelled but he still was the most beautiful entity in the universe.

“I wasn’t expecting to see you.” Pine said with as much venom as he could muster.

“No, I know.” Cho said. “I just...I just had to see you.” Pine was not sure what to say. “Can I come in. I brought bourbon.” Cho held up said bottle of bourbon. Pine hesitated for a moment before letting the younger man in. He never could say no to him.

Cho looked around the tiny apartment but made no comment on its size or condition.

“Sit.” Pine offered, pointing to the sofa and went himself to one of the cupboards in the kitchen area for some glasses. Pine placed he glasses on the table in front of the sofa and sat next to Cho. The singer poured them each a large measure of alcohol.

Pine downs a large mouthful of his own drink whilst Cho took a timid sip.

“My parents made me brake up with you.” Cho said after a few moments' hesitation.

“No shit.” Pine returned sardonically.

Cho looked to the blond with serious eyes. “They threatened my inheritance, they threatened never seeing me again, they even threatened blocking my communications with Akiko. I gave in. I thought that my family were more important than... us.” Pine had been the one to tell Cho to try and work it out with his family and he sympathised with the younger man not wanting to lose them. “So I did as they asked. But I can’t... I can’ go on without you. You’re my world, my family, my everything. I know it’s selfish of me but if they can’t live with you as my boyfriend then I don’t want to see them. I don’t want their money and I know Akiko would tell me to do the same.” Pine looked at the beautiful creature on his old, tattered couch as he rambled, “I want you back. If you’ll have me.”

Pine didn’t reply.

“Of course. It's up to you. Why would you want to be with someone who treated you so badly? I guess... I guess I’d better go.” Cho made to stand up but Pine grabbed him by the upper arm so that he couldn’t stand.

“Of course, I’ll have you back. You’re the love of my life. I was just wondering what took you so long to come to your senses” Pine grinned at the younger man.

Cho looked at the blond intensely for a short moment before pouncing. He pushed the blond back into the sofa and pressed his soft lips against Pine’s, desperately grinding his hips into Pine’s own.

Pine moaned into the younger man’s mouth as Cho slipped his tongue into the blond’s own mouth. Kirk ripped at man’s expansive shirt trying to get the pale flesh beneath. He was desperate for the familiar warmth of his skin that he had not felt in weeks.

Cho grabbed at Pine’s t-shirt just as desperately. They were undressed and rutting on the blonds tattered sofa in moments.

Cho moved down slowly, kissing Pine’s slightly tanned skin. Tantalising him with his lips and teeth until he reached the blonds aching cock. He looked up with scintillating, dark eyes as he took the length of it into his warm mouth. Pine moaned out again as Cho began to bob, lapping his slick tongu at the head with each pass.

After short moments of pleasure building in the Pine’s lower back, the blond pulled his lover off his dick and kissed him roughly once again.

“Let’s go to the bedroom.” he said. He wanted Cho inside of him and that didn’t seem like it would be comfortable or practical on the sofa.

Pine led the younger man to his small bedroom by the hand. He only had a single bed but it would suffice for what he had in mind.

The blond fell back on the bed and pulled Cho on top of him one again. They kissed for a short moment once again but Pine was impatient to get on with the main even and urged the signer's long fingers down to his entrance.

Cho pulled away and grinned at the blond. “You’re impatient today.” he commented.

“It’s been almost three weeks.” Pine returned a little exasperated.

Cho’s expression fell and Pine felt stupid for making the comment. This was not the time he wanted the younger man to lament his regrets. “I want you to fuck me. Now.” he demanded. Pine sat up and dug out a tube of slick from the bedside table. And squeezed some onto the younger man’s outstretched fingers.

Cho stretched Pine out carefully but hurriedly and soon had his hard length sheeted inside of the blond.

Pine yelped at the stretch of Cho inside of him, the preparation having not been quite adequate. Cho stilled and the pain soon settled.

“Fuck me.” pin ordered and Cho began to move. They both moaned in pleasure, Pine perhaps a little more loudly than he would have normally. He soon found himself on the edge and then climaxing as hot ropes of cum coated his chest and stomach. Cho followed after shortly, cumming inside of the blond and then collapsing onto Pine’s chest, letting his full weight press the blond into his lumpy mattress.

Pine only tolerated the weight for a few moments before he pushed the younger man off him.

Cho moved to lay next to Pine his head resting on the blond’s shoulder and his fingers tracing patterns over Pine’s Chest. They were both still sticky and Pine was contemplating blowing Cho in the shower when the singer said, “Now all we need to do is come up with a plan to get my parents of our case.”

光

Two young men waited in line for the shuttle that was going to transport them to the Starfleet academy. “Names please.” the cadet standing the entrance asked as they reached the front of the queue.

“Hikaru Sulu.” The ebony-haired man replied.

“And you Sir?” he directed towards the blond

“James. T. Kirk.”

～完～


End file.
